AKB48 SaeYuki -Kencan Sehari-
by Aijima Kumi
Summary: Kedua member AKB48, Kashiwagi Yuki dan Miyazawa Sae. Karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, mereka berdua jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi di saat salah satu dari mereka mendapat hari libur, apa yang akan terjadi?


**Kencan Sehari**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut diriku hari ini. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku memiliki hari libur. Meskipun hanya sehari, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Dan tadi malam, aku menghubungi seseorang untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku ada hari kosong. Dan dia juga terdengar senang di ujung teleponnya.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat kita janjian. Sepertinya aku terlambat 5 menit. Karena aku bingung mau mengenakan pakaian yang mana. Aku merasa ini seperti kencan. Dan ini benar-benar membuatku gugup. Aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun putih lengan pendek. Gaunnya tidak terlalu panjang, kira-kira 20 senti di atas lutut. Kemudian rompi coklat dan sepatu bot coklat tinggi yang hampir menutupi lututku. Aku pun berangkat.

Setibanya di lokasi yang kita tentukan, aku melihatnya berdiri dekat dengan jam kota. Aku melihatnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tentu saja dari kejauhan. Rambut pendek, kemeja ungu, jaket hitam yang kedua lengannya di linting hingga siku, celana jeans biru casual dan sepatu kets putih dengan corak coklat. Astaga, bahkan warna sepatu kita hampir sama.

Jujur saja, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang terlihat jelas di wajahku. Aku menghampirinya, berniat untuk mengagetkannya. Aku berhenti sejenak, mengeluarkan telepon genggamku, aku mulai mengetik pesan, "tunggu di bawah pohon saja agar kamu tidak kepanasan, aku agak terlambat". Kirim. Telepon genggam aku masukkan lagi ke dalam tas jinjing. Dan aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia mengeluarkan teleponnya, tersenyum, kemudian ekspresinya berubah, dia cemberut. Aku terkikik melihat ekspresinya meskipun dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Tapi dia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Dia beranjak menuju pepohonan. Kebetulan ada bangku kosong di bawah salah satu pohon di sekitar sana. Aku masih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Tersenyum. Tak sabar ingin segera memeluknya. Dia duduk, melihat jam tangannya, mengeluarkan nafas berat, kemudian bersandar dengan kepala mendongak. Aku mulai kasihan melihatnya seperti orang frustasi. Aku melangkah, mendekatinya. Tapi aku tidak berniat muncul di hadapannya. Aku melangkah, memutarinya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang mendongak dengan matanya yang terpejam. _Lucu sekali wajahnya saat ia sedang memejamkan mata_, pikirku. Aku mendekatinya, kemudian entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku menciumnya di muka umum. Tepat di bibirnya. Untung saja bangku ini berada di bawah pohon dan kebetulan menghadap ke dalam, bukan arah pejalan kaki. Jadi kemungkinan tidak ada yang melihat.

Gadis yang berada di hadapanku terkejut dan membuka matanya. Aku tersenyum, segera kutarik kepalaku sebelum kepala kita bertabrakan dan mengitari bangku untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Yukirin, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang ada di publik". Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, kaget seperti melihat hantu. Aku tersenyum, "tenang saja, bangku yang kau pilih sedikit tersembunyi" sambil aku lontarkan _wink_ mautku. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan menoleh ke arahku. "maaf aku terlambat. Sebenarnya aku tadi berada di dekat sana. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu" ujarku. Dia hanya manyun kemudian tersenyum lagi, "baiklah, karena kau sudah sampai disini, kita mau kemana? Kau kan tidak memberitahu saat telpon semalam". Aku memang tidak memberitahunya, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya.

"hmm, sae-chan", ya gadis di depanku ini bernama Miyazawa Sae, dan aku, Kashiwagi Yuki. Kita berdua menjadi member AKB48, salah satu idol grup di Jepang. Meskipun kita beda generasi dan tim, tapi kita sering keluar bersama. Apalagi setelah menjadi pemeran utama dalam Drama Musikal Kagekidan Infinity. "sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana. Apa kau ada saran?". Dia terlihat bingung dan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, sepertinya dia memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk dikunjungi. Kemudian aku teringat bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin kemanapun. Aku malas berjalan jauh apalagi bermain. Aku hanya ingin berdua. Dengan tiba-tiba aku berdiri, dan menarik lengan Sae-chan. Dia terkejut, "hey, kita mau kemana? Kau sudah memutuskannya? Yukirin.."

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya memikirkan tempat yang akan aku tuju. Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat? Aku bahkan tak meminta pendapatnya. Setelah berjalan 10 menit sambil menggandeng tangan Sae, kita tiba di depan salah satu hotel. Atau motel? Entahlah, tak ada waktu untuk memikirnya. Aku menariknya untuk ikut masuk dan segera menuju meja resepsionis. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat horror, "apa yang kau lakukan yukirin? Kenapa kita menuju kemari? Bukankah kau ingin pergi, jalan-jalan?". Aku mendekatinya, tanpa banyak bicara, aku melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya, kupejamkan mataku dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku hari ini. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin berdua dengannya. Bahkan aku melupakan bahwa aku, kita berada di depan publik. Tiba-tiba Sae mendorongku. Aku terkejut, di sisi lain aku juga bersyukur karena dia menghentikanku sebelum aku lepas kendali dimuka umum. Wajahnya benar-benar menjadi murung. Bahkan dia tak membalas ciumanku. Mungkin dia kecewa karena aku tidak jadi mengajaknya jalan-jalan, malah mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

Aku berbalik dan masuk ke dalam. Di resepsionis, aku memesan 1 kamar dengan kasur berukuran King Size dan lengkap dengan sofa, tv, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Setelah kunci berada di tanganku, aku menoleh keluar, Sae masih berada di luar. Sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang pikirannya. Aku keluar, dan segera kutarik tangannya. Dia terkejut. Masih tidak percaya dengan keputusanku. Akhirnya dia mengikutiku. Dan aku belum juga mengatakan alasanku melakukan hal ini. Saat aku menggandengnya, dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Sempat aku menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget, kecewa, tapi ini memang salahku. Aku egois. Aku tetap berjalan menuju ruang kamar dengan nomor yang tertera di kunci.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar, aku membukanya. Aku melangkah masuk, melihat isi ruangan, "sempurna". Sae terkejut mendengarku. "yuki, apa maumu? Kau bilang kau sedang libur, dan ingin keluar bersama. Tapi kenapa kau memilih tempat seperti ini? Bukankah lebih baik kau bersantai di rumahmu sendiri?" ucapnya yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Aku menoleh, wajahnya terlihat kusut. _Kemana Genking yang aku kenal?_ Aku mendekatinya, memegang kedua tangannya, menuntunnya untuk masuk dan kututup pintu. _Klik_, pintu ku kunci. Dia melangkah, duduk di sofa dengan menatap kearah televisi. Diam.

Aku masuk ke kamar, merebahkan diri sejenak. Aku berfikir, bagaimana caranya agar dia menikmati hari ini. Selang beberapa menit, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, ku lihat dia masih duduk di sofa. Tatapannya kosong.

Aku mendekatinya, "Sae-chan.. kau tidak apa-apa?" seraya duduk disampingnya. Ku genggam tangan kanannya, ku cium pipinya. "hey, sae-chan. Apa kau tidak suka menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?". Aku lihat dia mulai tersadar. "ah, yu..ki.. aku senang saat kau menelponku untuk mengajak jalan. Aku juga membatalkan jadwalku untuk hari ini. Tapi kau malah mengajakku untuk bersantai seperti ini". Wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kau ada jadwal hari ini", aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bertanya padanya. Sungguh, aku egois sekali. Aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. "Sae, lihat aku!". Dia menoleh, "hmm, apa?". Tanpa basa-basi, aku mendorongnya agar tertidur di sofa. Dengan kata lain, sekarang aku berada di atasnya, meskipun posisinya agak miring, karena dia hanya menoleh. Dia merubah posisi tidurnya, "yuki, hari ini kau kenapa? Menciumku dimuka umum, mengajak kemari, dan sekarang kau memaksaku seperti ini". Terdengar sedikit emosi di nada bicaranya.

Ku dekatkan wajahku, aku tatap matanya, aku benar-benar ingin lepas kendali. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum bibir kita bertemu, kupejamkan mataku, kemudian kita berciuman. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Tanganku menelusuri rambutnya yang pendek. Dia membalas ciumanku, tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggangku. Aku senang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kulepaskan ciumanku, aku butuh udara. Aku duduk di perutnya dengan tanganku berada di samping kepalanya. Wajahku hanya berjarak 10 senti darinya. Kubuka mataku, "aku merindukanmu Sae-chan, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu. Aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan, atau menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sendirian. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tolong, untuk hari ini saja. Aku tahu ini sangat egois, dan aku juga tahu bahwa kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, aku..", belum sempat aku selesai bicara, Sae mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya.

"aku tahu jika kau ingin berdua denganku. Tapi aku tidak berfikiran akan seperti ini" ucapnya lembut, "Aku hanya kaget, hari ini kau liar sekali", godanya dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dia juga membelai rambutku. Aku bisa merasakan _"sayang"_ dari belaiannya.

"entah kenapa, aku sendiri juga bingung. Mungkin kau memang magnet yang dapat menggoda semua wanita. Apalagi pakaian yang kau kenakan hari ini keren sekali", aku balas menggodanya dengan wink dan kucium bibirnya.

Setelah menciumnya, tiba-tiba dia mendorongku. Sekarang aku yang berada di bawah. Raut wajahnya berubah, Sae-chan terlihat lebih keren. Ah, aku ingin pingsan.

"yuki, maaf tidak meresponmu sejak awal. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Hari ini, khusus untuk kita berdua. Apa yang kau inginkan, akan aku turuti". Kemudian dia memberikan kecupan di keningku, hidung, kedua pipi, dagu, dan berakhir di bibirku. Lembut sekali. Membuat hatiku tenang. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hari libur ini.


End file.
